zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Bitters
Ms. Bitters is the teacher of Zim's and Dib's class at Skool. A tall, slender old woman of unknown origin or age, she is devoid of any positive emotion, and full of demonic hatred for children. Ms. Bitters was voiced by the late Lucille Bliss. Her first name, if she even has one, is unknown. Character origin Directly pulled from Jhonen Vasquez's earlier comic book series Squee! (where she was the title character's unnamed teacher), she evidently possesses paranormal powers, including the ability to materialize out of shadows, levitate, and adopt snake-like movements. The biography on the back of the Nickelodeon electronic trading card (written by Eric Trueheart) states that she is not human, and that she did not come to work at the Skool, but rather, was always there, and the Skool was built around her. In Career Day, however, she stated that she had once wanted to be an astronaut. Appearance In some early episodes, she appeared to be covered in cockroaches. When her students displease her, she habitually looms over them menacingly, with clawed hands and bared teeth, feeding the possibility that she is inhuman. Details on her history is unknown. Whatever she is, it has been suggested that she cannot survive in direct sunlight, as seen in The Voting of the Doomed. In this same episode, she was wearing a black, hooded cloak like a vampire, thought to protect her from the sun. She greatly dislikes children, and has expressed frustration at school overcrowding, as well as disdain for traditional holidays such as Halloween and Valentine's Day (although dislike for the latter could be justified, considering an unknown event in the past changed the Valentine's Day tradition from giving out chocolate and cards to giving "Valentine meat slabs"). In the Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, Ms. Bitters was revealed to have an even more demonic doppelgänger in an alternate dimension: A Satanic creature known as Nightmare Bitters, who was the ruler of that dimension. Teaching style She often horrifies her students with grotesque "recollections": she claimed to have once been a fairy princess until she was shocked with a bug zapper in "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom," and in "Career Day" and the Original Pilot, she claimed to have been an astronaut until her spaceship imploded. She also has a dark disposition, which she puts to good use in her "lessons". In "A Room with a Moose" one of said "lessons" was to memorize the copyright information of one of the textbooks, and she stated there would be a quiz on it. She was similarly horrific and inept at teaching in Squee, as she taught the class that Christopher Columbus discovered America in 1429 instead of 1492, even screaming "DESTROY THE NONBELIEVER!" when Squee corrected her, turning his classmates into "textbook zombies." '' Trivia * It was revealed in the DVD commentaries that many more Ms. Bitters flashbacks were to occur in the series, but they constantly had to be cut due to time constraints. * Ms. Bitters is a character that can be rescued in ''Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, with Candi Milo providing her voice instead of Lucille Bliss.When you rescue her, she actually congratulates you for doing so.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS9JHtpVVlM * Ms. Bitters is one of two characters that has caused controversy from [[wikipedia:Christianity|Christians] due to her negative demeanor; the other is Gaz. References See also *Ms. Bitters' and Dib's Relationship *Ms. Bitters' and Zita's Relationship *Skool *Skoolchildren *Complete Filmography *Ms. Bitters:Screenshots es:Señorita Bitters Category:Skool Staff Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Unknown Races Category:Characters Category:Human